What should have happend
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: kill bill oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own KILL BILL VOL. 1 OR 2. All rights go to my man Quentin. Luv ya all!

This is a very corny, corny, corny, corny, corny, corny, corny, pow wow between O-Ren Ishii and Beatrix Kiddo. Some of it is from the movie (i.e. like dialogue). Just killin' time b 4 InuYasha that comes on at 12:30 am. It is now 11:24 pm so I got an hour. Prepare to puke. (Yea, it's that corny)

**What should have happened…**

****

I got to the hotel around 3 am. I was in Tokyo tracking down O-Ren, the next back-stabbing a-hole on my list.

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" I called out , running silently to get my .44 mag.

No answer. Instead, a note was slipped under the door. I walked over and put my ear to the door. I heard quick foot steps, then silence. I reached down and picked up the note.

_Black Mamba,_

_I know you're looking for me.Let's play Hide-n-Seek. You're It._

_Come and get me._

_You're friend,_

_O-Ren Ishii_

_P.S. Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids._

I crumpled up the note. My lip began to twitch. I knew where she was. But I must have been spotted by a Crazy 88. I hated them all. The only thing that stood in my way was the 88's. O-Ren was at the Throb night club in Tokyo. Well let's go get her.

I arrived at the club in my black jumpsuit with a stripe going down the side. My Hatori Hanzo katana at the ready. I walked through the door and found all the 88's dancing like idiots to the Japanese version of "Holding Out for a Hero" by Jennifer Saunders. My eyes widened. I walked right into enemy territory. I unsheathed my katana just a split second before a horde of 88's came at me. I cut them down like marshmallows. In a mater of 15 minuets, I sliced them all. O-Ren was at the second floor track.

"So O-Ren, did you gain pleaser in killing my unborn chilled?" I spat.

"Oh yes, very much." O-Ren peeved.

"I hope it was worth it because you pay for it with you're life." I said raising my katana. I was on the dance floor and O-Ren was at the overlooking track a level up. On the stairs the door slid open.

"Not just yet, Black Mamba." O-Ren said looking to the door. Gogo stepped out with a chain mace in her hand.

"Hi." Gogo said innocently.

"Gogo right?" I said.

"Bingo. And you're Black Mamba." Gogo replied.

"Our reputations precede us." I said.

"Don't they?" Gogo said sweetly.

"Gogo, I know you feel you must protect your mistress. But I beg you, walk away." I asked, walking towards her.

Gogo giggled. "You call that begging? Surly you can beg better that that." She said, swinging the chain mace.

I went after her with my katana. She managed to tangle the chain around my katana. She pulled the chain and my katana flew out of my hand. She began to swing the chain mace around again. This time she hit me dead in the chest. She tried the same thing again and I grabbed a table to defend my self. The ball went clean through the table. Gogo tried to hit me in the chest a third time. I moved my head. I should have moved my whole body. The chain came back and swung around my neck, the ball latching onto the wooden post behind me. Gogo, seizing the opportunity, pulls hard. I could hear the bones in my neck cracking. My air way was blocking up. I fell to my knees, pulling at the chain around my neck. She got closer, grinning insanely. I looked around for a weapon. I picked up a piece of wood with nails and slammed it no her foot. Blood started to gush out.

"Ahhh!" Gogo threw her head back yelling. I brought up the wood and hit her, nails first, in the skull. She dropped the chain and fell to the ground dead. I got up feeling a little guilty that I killed a kid. I looked up at O-Ren.

"That's an impressive instrument. Where did you get it?" O-Ren asked.

"Okinawa." I said smiling. She was going to love this.

"And whom in Okinawa made you this steel?" O-Ren pried.

"Hattori Hanzo." I said calmly, waiting for her reaction.

"You lie!" O-Ren spat.

I shook my head and showed her the loin symbol.

"Swords, however, do not get tired. I hope you have saved you're energy, because if you haven't, you might not last five minuets." O-Ren said kneeling. A millisecond later she rose and pulled out her sword and unsheathed it.

"You ready?" I asked.

"C'mon." O-Ren said holding out her hand palm up. Her katana was in the point-of-the-blade-to-the-ground position. I held my katana above my right shoulder giving her the death glare. A second later we where battling it out, katana to katana. All that was on my mind was my unborn child and how it wasn't even given a chance. I used that as my energy. The fight lasted minuets. We both swiped our swords one last time, and I was the one who remained standing. I sliced her right above her pelvis. I did not slice her in half, ha, much.

I returned to the hotel and showered. Blood ran down my skin and down the drain of the porcelain tub. I respected O-Ren for staying sane after the hellish childhood. But I do NOT hold any regrets. I got out of the shower and turned on the T.V. The news was covering the massacre at the Throb night club.

"O-Ren Ishii, notorious crime queen, was murdered along with 68 other people. We have a survivor here. Sir, did you see the culprit?" the news woman said, pointing the microphone to Miki, one of O-Ren's personal 88 body guard team that goes every where with O-Ren.

"Sh-she killed a good amount of our men, and left nearly all of us limb-less," He said holding up is stub of an arm. "Good job, Black Mamba." He said a second before he passed out. Paramedics came in and took him away.

"Well…There you have it, Black Mamba, who is sill at lar-" I flicked off the T.V.

"Thanks."

**THE END **


End file.
